


Duende

by Thisisarealtagwhy



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Australia, Fluff, Gen, Post-Season/Series 02, Slice of Life, Technically not an AU, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisisarealtagwhy/pseuds/Thisisarealtagwhy
Summary: “So, Canberra and Sydney, huh?” Andy asks, raising his glass.“We’ll still be keeping in touch, of course.” Sam says.“Too much weird shit has happened between us to go our separate ways forever.” Jake agrees.(or the boys and their life after high school)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrummerFromDownUnder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerFromDownUnder/gifts).



> okay, so i was technically prompted by [this post](https://drummer-from-down-under.tumblr.com/post/182544434014/nowhere-boys-headcannons) hence why it's gifted to you, Addie, thanks for the prompt and the permission to use them, i've only got 2 chapters right now but im going to mark it as complete because i SUCK at WIPS.   
> anyways, i had to put an ungodly amount of research into VCE's and different universities so this shit would be plausible, i wasn't even sure if a bloody vce meant you got an atar, im still lowkey unsure but whatever.   
> and i also had to work out what college jakey boy would go to because i STILL don't know how the fuck afl colleges work.   
> and also there's a helluva lot of dialogue because i suck lol, if you're not into a work with heavy dialogue then probably don't read. :(  
> uhhh, anyways, enough with my lil rant, i hope you guys enjoy!!!

After school ends, it’s like the weight that has been permanently pressed against his shoulders simply vanishes into a poof of smoke, Felix heaves out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding in.

He even got into the course he wanted, it’s far, _far_ away from Bremin, but that’s sort of the point, he never wants to deal with some of the bullshit magic crap that goes down in there _ever_ again, so, he’d applied for the Ancient History course at Macquarie University, it had been a high atar mark, but considering how hard he studied? He’s happy it paid off.

But, he was still considering a career as a guitarist, maybe he could do it as a side in university?

The VCE had been brutal but that’s what the study had been for, the University of Melbourne had been his first preference but considering how much it cost, he wasn’t sure he’d wanted to live his entire life in debt, that and the atar requirement had been too high… higher than ancient history.

He had put it as first preference anyway, but wasn’t disappointed when he didn’t get it.

“So?” The boys and Ellen huddle around him at Phoebe’s shop.

“Don’t keep us hanging dude.” Sam says.

Felix’s lips split into a wide grin, “I made it!”

“Congratulations!” They cry together, and Phoebe pops a bottle of champagne, pouring everyone glasses.

“So, you’re going to be moving away then?” Phoebe asks, hint of discontent playing on her lips.

He considers her for a moment before nodding, “Well, good riddance then.” She replies, turning away to surreptitiously wipe her eyes.

“Thank you for all you’ve done for us.” Felix adds, taking a heavy drink from the champagne.

The other boys smile privately, Jake and Sam had no clue as to what they were doing after school, except that both would continue with their football and skateboarding respectively.

Sam was also considering a career as an artist, he’d never really had the patience for it when he was younger – and he was discouraged by his brothers because it was unmanly or whatever. But, there had been times with his mum that he’d really thought about it and he’d enjoyed it thoroughly.

He was also aware of the limitations that artists faced so it was really to be a side-hobby, instead, his skateboarding would be sufficient for the time being.

Jake had done the Hospitality course for his VCE and had sufficient marks, he was hoping to become a chef of some kind, but football would come first, considering Sam and he had already come up with their plan to stick with Andy and Felix, so he’d been accepted to Erindale College – the closest to ANU.

It had never been a question of whether Andy would be accepted into his university of choice, he had too much brainpower to be rejected. ANU would be lucky to have him.

“So, Canberra and Sydney, huh?” Andy asks, raising his glass.

“We’ll still be keeping in touch, of course.” Sam says.

“Too much weird shit has happened between us to go our separate ways forever.” Jake agrees.

Jake and Sam share a _look_ that Felix can’t identify and turn back to Andy and him, “Well, it’s decided.” Sam says with a smirk. “You’re not going to be able to get rid of us yet.”

Jake nods solemnly, “I’ll stick with the nerd and you’ll stay with the freak.”

“Manly bro-hug?” Andy asks, setting aside his drink.

“Manly bro-hug.” Felix agrees, and they move together, wrapping arms wherever possible.

Phoebe sniffles a little, and to be fair, she’s almost more of a mother than their own families.

“Alright peeps, I’ll talk to you later, I’ve got to go tell my parents about my plans.” Sam waves and picks up his skateboard from the door.

“Yeah, I better be going too.” Jake says.

“I’ll take you.” Felix says. “Want a lift?”

“Hmm? Yes please, I think we’re having a celebration tonight at the restaurant, so you should all join.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Jake says fondly. “Shotgun.”

“No fair…”

Felix grins and climbs in the car, he’d been allowed to get his p’s on the condition that he would be driving Oscar around a lot, his parents didn’t trust him as far as they could throw him but even they were growing weary of the helicopter parent act.

That, and their jobs were demanding; they couldn’t be chasing after Oscie every second of the day.

“Let’s go.”

Later that night, he's dressed in a nice pair of jeans and - for once since the accident - a nice white dress shirt. He's a little apprehensive about the dinner because Andy's family still viewed the three of them with a healthy dose of distrust. That, and the volatile mix of parents may prove to be too much for his psyche. 

Even,  _Roland_ is coming to show his support, which their parents find a little weird but there's a lot that their parents don't know about them, or that they find a little odd. 

"Oh Felix, where are you, the only one I see here is a boring, nerd." Ellen says, a smile on her face, she still looks as goth as ever, but Felix thinks she'll always suit it. 

Felix pouts, "I guess you'll have to suffer through the night without my cutting wit then."

She rolls her eyes but tugs at his arm, linking them together. 

When they arrive at the restaurant, they find that it's been shut to the public for the night and when they enter, a few tables have been moved together and little placecards have been set for each of them. 

"Wow, I guess Andy's family is just as banal as he is." Ellen comments.

"Now, now Ellen, don't be so cruel." Felix's mum reminds her, giving her a light pat. "It's very nice for Mr. and Mrs. Lau to put this on for us all tonight."

"Yes Mrs Ferne." She says dejectedly. 

"Felix!" Andy waves excitedly and brings over his parents to greet them. 

"Hello Cathy, Ken." Nicole says. 

"Yes, thank you so much for holding this." Felix's mum says. "But please, call me Cathy."

"Sure." Nicole smiles. 

Jake is the next to arrive, with his mum in tow, the ever-present flannel replaced by a neat denim jacket. "Sup nerd." He says to Andy. 

"Alright, where's Sam?" Andy asks, swatting away Jake's head ruffle.

"Probably fussing over his hair."

"Hey, I heard that." Sam, as if summoned by his name, appears along with his brothers and parents. "Roland couldn't make it, but he's already tweeted photos of his holiday, it's a little concerning how good he is at social media."

"I still can't believe he agreed to set up a page at all." Felix raises an eyebrow.

Sam shrugs, "He knows exactly how important it is to be connected to the world, and it's also so that we can contact him in case of an emergency, y'know?"

"Sure."

They've moved away from the parents who are exchanging the usual niceties before dinner begins, "Sheesh, I can't believe you guys are really leaving." Oscar comments.

Felix presses his lips together, a sudden wave of guilt overcoming him, should he be leaving Oscie with the helicopters?

"But, you shouldn't worry about me." He smiles widely. "I'll be right, if there's a supernatural threat, I'll let you all know."

"Take a seat boys and girls, we're about to start, we've got Peking duck to come out." Michael Lau informs them.

Mia and Sam take a seat at the end of the table, Felix doesn't think they're together anymore but they're finally working out the kinks in their relationship.

"Okay, freaks and geeks, this is the last time I will ever say this, but I'm kind of glad Felix cast a spell and sent us all to an alternate universe." Jake says, standing up suddenly, raising his beer. "We've been through a lot and I'm sure university will be just as crazy, but as long as we stay in touch everything will be alright."

"Cheers!"


	2. Hiraeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Felix fitting into their new home

“I’m so hungry…” Sam whines as they pull into the car park of their new apartment.

Felix sighs, of course Sam was hungry, he was _always_ hungry, “I packed leftovers from Andy…”

“Sorry dude, those are all gone.” Sam rubs his stomach in satisfaction, “Dude’s family knows how to cook, even those chicken feet aren’t that bad once you get over the texture…”

Felix sighs again, “Okay, let’s just get the boxes inside and _then_ you can go get us some food to eat.”

Almost as soon as the last box is set down inside their new, cosy apartment, Sam plops down on the included suede lounge – it looks a little worse for wear, a couple of dubious stains marring its navy-blue surface and Felix thinks he almost see a spring emerging from the bottom.

Felix sighs, looking around at the sparse furnishings, the loungeroom leaves little to the imagination, its’ light blue walls accentuated by the cheddar furnishings Phoebe had fitted them with.

The painstaking, 10 hour drive had been broken up into 1 hour breaks, in which Felix had insisted he was right to drive, hence he was now exhausted and all he wanted to do was pass out, preferably on a bed, but, right now there wasn’t one set up.

“Take the lounge, I’ll go hunt down some food for us and set up the bed.” Sam says, taking stock of his friend’s condition. “Chinese?”

There’s a pang in his chest as he realises that it will probably be a long time before he tastes Andy’s parents cooking. “Why don’t we just order in some pizza? I’m sure there’s a dominoes around.”

“Good idea.” Sam pulls out his phone, making the delivery. “Do you know where the bed frame is?”

“Should be in the bedroom.” He waves his hand in the general direction.

Sam nods and goes about his task.

Felix lays down and naps, he’ll get to work with some protection spells in the morning with his piece of the talisman, but for now, he just wants to sleep.

All too soon, he jerks into wakefulness, Felix groans, his limbs feel far too sore for how young he is, it feels as if he’s done an all-night bender on top of another all-nighter. “This lounge is shit.” He mutters, brushing brown hair out of his eyes.

Felix hears muted laughter and looks over in the direction of the kitchen, Sam is lounging on one of the island stools, body positioned to watch Felix on the lounge. “It’s creepy to watch people sleep y’know.”

“Don’t worry, I already sent a photo to the group chat, so I’m not alone in my creepiness.” Sam says with another laugh. “There’s some cold pizza in the fridge if you want it.”

Felix narrows his eyes at Sam, “I’m surprised you didn’t eat it all.”

Sam frowns, “You’re so grumpy when you’re tired goth dude, I’m not _that_ selfish.”

Felix shrugs in response and rolls out of the makeshift bed, confusedly throwing off the blanket that had definitely _not_ been there before, he eyes Sam suspiciously before shrugging it off.

“Tell me you bought Hawaiian.” Felix says as he pulls out the cold pizza box.

“No, I’m not a heathen!” Sam says, affronted.

“Gross.” Felix eyes the meat-lovers with disdain but ultimately decides he’s too hungry to care and scoffs down the pizza.

Felix checks his phone, finding several messages from Ellen and the boys saying that he looks so cute while he’s sleeping and reminding Sam not to get drool on himself.

“Traitor.” He mutters at Ellen, he’s sure she can still hear him despite being hundreds of kilometres away.  

Now that he has the energy in his system, he goes about setting up wardens against both magical and non-magical attacks, he doesn’t want to take the risk that someone could break in here when both he and Sam aren’t present.

“What are you doing dude?” Sam asks, following him into the bathroom where he murmurs the phrase of protection.

“I’m making sure no-one can break in or attack us in here.” Felix mutters, unwilling to break his concentration, even for Sam.

“Didn’t you leave the book of shadows in Bremin though?”

“I did.” He confirms. “That doesn’t mean I didn’t keep a digital copy of every spell that might come in handy.”

“Sick.”

Sam leaves again, leaving Felix to it, hopefully he’s unpacking the rest of the boxes, they had to share the entire apartment but thankfully through the affordable accommodation scheme, they had a nice apartment to the two of them.

If he’d had to share with someone other than the Bremin four, he might have ripped out his hair in a fit of insanity.

When he finishes, he finds Sam on the phone, “Yeah, we made it alive, and I guess you guys did too.” As soon as Sam catches sight of him he puts the phone on speaker. “Yeah, Felix is here too!”

“Hey Fe, made it alright I hear.” Jake’s voice is tinny from the old nokia he uses but Felix scowls.

“I swear, if you use that nickname again I will curse you so that you’ll have bright pink hair for a week.” Felix says, but despite his words, he does appreciate the nickname, it’s better than some he’s had over the years.

Jake barks a laugh out over the line, “Hey, so have you had your orientation yet?” Andy asks.

“Dude, we _just_ arrived, give us a bit.” Sam whines.

“We’ve gotta stay in touch okay?” Felix says, a twinge in his voice that he curses.

There’s a pause from the other end of the line and Sam gives him a concerned look.

“Of course, couldn’t leave a freak on his own could we?” Jake confirms.

“And we’ll have to fly down for your games, Jakey boy.” Sam smirks. “You better make it onto a proper AFL team, so you can play games in Sydney.

Jake scoffs, “Of course I will, can’t have you two complaining about the trek every game.”

“Ooh, we have to come down for Questacon too.” Sam says.

“Yeah, yeah, visit us in Lyons whenever you two boneheads can and we’ll try and make the trek to Chatswood if Andy isn’t too busy as a med student.” Jake confirms.

“It’s a date.”


End file.
